Kanta
by verified sanctuary
Summary: Ang langit, maraming nakakaya. Pati ang paglalabas ng emosyon sa paraan ng awit. Disclaimer: Kailangan pa ba gawin to? May rason kung bakit 'fanfiction' ang tawag dito eh... pero you know the drill; Don't own, best believe I never will .


Natapos na ang laban nila sa Millifiore. Masaya sila.

Maliban sa isang lalaking may pangangalan na Tsuna.

Oo, kuntento siya na hindi sila namatay.

Oo, masaya siya na nakabalik sila sa sarili nilang oras.

Pero ang nasa isipan;

Mangyayari nanaman ba ang ganito? Hindi ba pwedeng tigilan na ang lahat na ito? Nakakapagod...

Habang ang lahat ng kanyang kasama ay nag kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano, tahimik siyang pumunta sa balcony.

Napansin ni Kyoya. Tinawag niya ang mga herbivore na kaibigan ng kuneho.

"Oi, herbivore. Yung kuneho, pumunta sa baclcony." Wika niya. Napakamot ng ulo naman si Takeshi.

"Eh? Si Tsuna? Bakit kaya?" Bigla siyang tinamaan sa ulo. "Aray! Ano ba naman, Gokudera. Kailangan ba manakit? Nagtatanong lang naman eh!"

" _Idiota_! Paano kung may mga assassins na ipapahamak si boss?! Halika na nga!" Hinila si Takeshi kung saan dumaan si Tsuna. Si Kyoya naman, sumunod dahil sa kanyang pagkaosyosa.

Hindi sila makapaniwala sa kanilang nakikita. Kumakanta si Tsuna. Ang galing pa niya. Hindi parang anghel, pero may katamisan sa boses. Meron ding lakas at tinig. Hindi sila makagalaw sa kanilang kinatatayuan.

 _Tumayo sa panlaban_

 _Kumanta ng pangako_

 _Ng paghihimagsik, sa gera_

 _Paligid puno ng paghirap._

 _Kapag ang mata sa salamin_

 _Nakatingin_

 _Pinaalala na halata ang kapurihan_

 _Bura ang kahinaan_

 _Babahagi ba ang sugat?_

 _O susuotin mo habang tayo'y tumatagumpay?_

 _Nawawalang tiwala_

 _Sapagkat hindi susuko_

 _Hanggang ako ay napagod..._

 _Sabi umiiyak_

 _Sabi sinungaling_

 _Pumunta sa **impyerno!**_

 _Tingnan ang kamatayan habang merong **gera!**_

 _Lumaban tayo_

 _Ayoko ng ganito_

 _Kapayapaan, ano kaya iyon?_

 _Ang aking boses, puno ng takot_

 _Sinabi ang " **laban** ", bulag sa mga sabi ng iba_

 _May pagpiliian nga, di ko pinansin_

 _Pangaginip lang, nawala tuwing nagigising..._

 _Isa pang hinga_

 _Nawawala ang aking boses_

 _Hindi mo ba maririning ang aking mga salita_

 _Sinubukang mabuhay sa paraan ng likas ng hilig_

 _Ano ang nagawa ko, pasensya na_

 _Sabi umiiyak_

 _Sabi sinungaling_

 _Pumunta sa impyerno_

 _Tingnan ang kamatayan habang merong gera!_

 _Lumaban tayo_

 _Ayoko ng ganito_

 _Kapayapaan, meron bang ganoon?_

 _Kamay ko, naaabot mo ba_

 _Sigaw ko, naririnig mo ba?_

 _May halaga ba ang aking panaginip?_

 _Kamay ko, naaabot mo ba?_

 _Sigaw ko, naririning mo ba?_

 _Pwede, pwede bang tulungan ninyo ako..._

Habang silang tatlo'y nakikinig, naramdaman rin nila ang sakit. Hindi nila namalayan, pero ganoon din ang nararamdaman nila.

"Ah, nandito pala kayo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari. Pasenya na, kinailangan ko lang ilabas ang aking mga emosyon. Sana maintindihan ninyo." Tawag ni Tsuna. Lumakad si Hayato papunta kay Tsuna, nakatakip ang mata sa buhok. Biglaan siyan lumuhod sa harap ni Tsuna. Nabigla si Tsuna kaya agad tumayo. "Gokudera, anong-"

"Boss." Malinaw ang pagsalita. Napatigil din si Kyoya sa pag-alis dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa tapang at tono ni Hayato.

"Hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo. Ako ang iyong right hand man. Ito ang aking panunumpa sa iyo. Hindi kita papabayaan, kahit anumang mangyari. Pangako sayo." Ang kanang kamay ay nasa kaliwang dibdib. Nang marinig ni Tsuna, hindi niya matigil ang ngiti na lumabas sa kanyang mukha.

"Tayo, Hayato." Tumingin si Tsuna kina Takeshi at Kyoya. "Kayo rin, Takeshi, Kyoya. May sasabihin ako sa inyo." Nagulat sila. Sanay na sila na tinatawag sa kanilang apilyedo.

"Hindi ko kailangan ng mga subordinate." Simula niya.

"Gusto ko lang, may pamilya akong mababalikan. Magagawa ninyo ba iyon?" Paano sila makakahindi?

Para sa bagyo, ang langit ang tanging tumanggap sa pagkatao niya.

Para sa ulan, ang langit ang nagligtas sa kanya sa paghihirap at lungkot.

Para sa ulap, ang langit ay nagbigay ng kalayaan, dahil naaabot parin.

Sino sila para hindi magsabi ng 'Oo' sa mapagbigay na langit?

At sa natitirang oras, nakinig sila sa mga awit ng langit. Dahil ito lang ang paraan na kung saan malalaman nila ang nararamdaman. Sa paraan ng...

 **Kanta.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Hay... This was tiring. Tagalog wika ko pero sanay sa ingles huhuhuhuhuhu... TT^TT**

 **First time kong magsulat ng tagalog na fanfic, sinasabi lang.**

 **Nga pala, yung sabi ni Hayato. "Pangako sayo" haha XD sino nakakaalam nun? (sabay kanta ng pangako saya in off tune)**

 **Reviews are cookies!**


End file.
